1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to automated small object packaging distribution systems and particularly to container transport systems for use in filling containers for such systems. More particularly, this invention relates to apparatus operable for gently decelerating containers as they approach a container processing station within such container transport systems.
2. Description of Related Art
NOTE: hereinafter, the present invention is discussed in the context of a preferred embodiment for automated pharmaceutical prescription-filling systems, but one having ordinary skill in the art will recognize that the present invention, along with the principles and practices thereof, may be utilized for filling containers of any small objects, and that all such small object container filling applications are considered to be within the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Automated pharmaceutical prescription-filling systems answer a need for high-volume pharmaceutical deliveries. The initial purpose of such systems was to reduce relatively high rates of medication errors associated with manual prescription filling, and to create means for increased volume needed for modern times. Side benefits have been lower costs, reduction of personnel, inventory control, substance control, automated documentation, quick turn-around times and relief to professional pharmacists from the tedium of monitoring a multitude of high-volume orders. The use of central fill mail order service to fill prescriptions has been highly successful in lowering the costs of providing drugs to consumers.
Most semi-automated systems remain relatively labor intensive. Dispensing machines which automatically count tablets or capsules often still require manual intervention to complete an order. For example a pharmacist or technician may have to position a patient's prescription container under the correct pill dispensing chute, or further handle it manually before shipping. The advantages of a system which automatically fills prescriptions, combines multiple prescriptions for a single patient and prepares the order for mailing are readily apparent.
A number of issues must be resolved to automatically fill and combine multiple prescription orders into a single package. In automated prescription filling systems, bottle handling requires means for transporting the bottles while tracking their exact location and status within the process. Many automated prescription filling systems move the bottles around between stations using carriages, or trays commonly known as “pucks” or “totes.” The trays prevent the bottles from becoming jammed, tipped over or damaged in transit. Trays with multiple bottle positions (“totes”) require that all bottles in them pass through the system together, thus preventing separate directivity for each bottle. Further, such trays are heavy and must be returned from the end of the system back to its beginning to be used again. Individual bottle carriers or trays (“pucks”) alleviate this grouping problem but still involve a separate device to contain the bottles which must be moved around the system independently using conventional conveyors and pushers, and once emptied, returned to beginning loading points for re-use. A need exists for a system which does not rely on pucks and totes to shepherd such containers through an automated prescription filling system.
Automated prescription filling systems which dispense with pucks and totes encounter another obstacle, the problem of damage and abrasion of the contents of the bottles as they move through the system by themselves. An empty bottle can move very fast under the influence of a propulsion system, and it can stop abruptly, spin and otherwise move about without concern for the condition of its contents. A bottle filled with pharmaceuticals, however, must be handled gently enough that its contents do not abrade against themselves and do not suffer jolts and abrupt stops which may break or otherwise damage the pharmaceuticals. Means is needed for a bottle propulsion system which handles containers, particularly filled containers, without causing damage product or other contents.